


Two Moons

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [7]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	Two Moons

[Wolf](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=37495029) was hiding behind a huge fern on the other side of the water from the Tangle watching the druids tend to their plants. He was wringing his hands when [Moon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36646475) dropped down from one of the bald cypress trees their home was known for down onto the soft dirt and moss that covered the island right onto Spayar’s head. Spayar didn’t get upset but at this distance, he couldn’t hear what the druid was saying to his apprentice.

He jumped when he heard someone come up behind him and slapped his claw across his face when the two stupid faces of Doubt and [Gemini](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=37018997) poked their way into his protective fern. “What are you two doing here? You’re ruining my post,” he shoved at both of their muzzles. They were both a good five claws bigger than him in every way while he was like this so it was like shoving a couple of sacks of rocks, combined they were about as smart as one too.

“Yeah, we saw,” Doubt said in his slow, gravely, way.

“Whatcha looking at little buddy?” Gemini asked cutely. Wolf felt his ears start to burn before he just got annoyed instead. He narrowed his eyes at them. They knew exactly what, or rather who, he was looking at. “Your little girlfriend?” he teased.

“Get get,” Wolf shoved at them both some more, slapping them with his wings and causing more of a scene than if he’d just ignored them and they would have looked like two idiots putting their heads in a fern.

“You should just talk to her,” Doubt said.

“Yeah,” Gemini grabbed Wolf up in a very undignified way in his strong claws. Wolf flailed in his grip and did a not so great job getting out of Gemini’s grasp. He forgot how strong he was in dragon form. He was used to the archer’s big shoulders otherwise but wildclaw arms were so deceivingly frail looking. “You won’t make it any better just watching her like a creeper, Wolfy,” Gemini sat him down and ruffled his red-brown hair with a huge grin spread across his dappled muzzle.

Wolf batted him away in annoyance. “You two can’t give me romance advice when one of you doesn’t know the meaning of the word ‘no’ and the other doesn’t have a romantic bone in their body.”

“Yeah but we both have girlfriends, so where does that leave you?” Gemini snickered and tweaked his nose.

“What are you three doing over here?” they all looked up when [Elspeth](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=35116256) landed next to them all pretty heron of fury. “Mother’s been looking everywhere for you two,” she looked pointedly at Gemini and Doubt.

“We was just helping Wolf out,” Gemini shrugged with his entire back and wings dramatically.

Elspeth looked at them, then at Wolf, then across the water. “This again?” she rolled her eyes. “Just talk to her already. She’s really very nice.”

“And yet you three can’t seem to grasp the fact that I just can’t do that,” Wolf protested.

“We’ll be along in a moment little heron general,” Gemini said sweetly. Elspeth gave a little huff and folded her arms across her chest. Doubt looked at Gemini curiously and Wolf yelped when once again the wildclaw picked him up and before he could protest took a running jump across the water to glide down to the island.

Wolf shoved and punched Gemini to let him go but the wildclaw hardly noticed and walked away from the shore. “You seem to have a problem there,” [Spayar](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=36112116) said when they approached. Wolf didn’t like Spayar very much. With his deep black skin that almost blended into his black mask and dripping with clinging vines and everblooming flowers he looked like the embodiment of the swamp itself and Wolf didn’t always like the swamp either.

“Ah, but he’s your problem now,” Gemini put Wolf down firmly. “Say hello, Wolfy.”

“H-hi,” he stammered.

Spayar smiled gently at him. “Hello. Gemini giving you trouble then?”

“S-something l-like that,” Wolf couldn’t help his stuttering, especially with Moon just behind the druid working on a flower bed, her indigo hair twirled up into a perfect braided crown at the top of her head.

“You can let him go Gemini, I think he’ll be fine,” Spayar said and put his hand on Wolf’s shoulder. “Before Johanna realizes you’ve been shrinking your duties.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, you sound like Elspeth,” Gemini said, rolling his eyes. “Have fun, Wolfy,” and he waved a little with his wing before taking off back towards the other side of the water where Doubt and Elspeth were waiting. Wolf wanted to go with him so desperately.

Spayar steered him to the plant bed behind him where Moon was working on the plants there on her knees. “Moon, have you met Wolf?” he asked.

She looked up and wiped some sweat off her brow, leaving behind a smudge of dirt. “Oh, we met once before, I never caught his name,” she said in a nice tone, her lips curled at the sides in a smile. She got to her feet, dusting the dirt off her hands on her pants. “I’m Harvest Moon,” she offered him her hand.

Wolf swallowed, “I-I-I-I-I’m Wolf– Wolf Moon!” he added and grabbed her hand.

She laughed a little. “Nice to meet you. Did you want to come help me with this?” she asked him and Wolf felt like he was floating and that he wanted to throw up. This was happening. This was actually happening. He couldn’t speak. Instead, he just nodded. “Okay, you might want to take off some of that fussy stuff, you get dirty out here in the Tangle,” and she got back down on her knees. Wolf needed a second to process that and then practically tripped out of his armor to go sit down next to her on the dirt. He could do this. This wasn’t too hard and nothing bad had happened yet. He could totally do this. Now to just not screw it up!


End file.
